


Le parole del mentore

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Majin Buu Saga, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Vegeta x FriezaScritta per il gruppo fb we are out for prompts.Prompt: "Sei un guerriero che non si arrende mai. Ricordati chi sei"





	1. Chapter 1

-Forza Vegeta, distruggi quel ficcanaso-  
La voce del mago Babidi risuonava fastidiosamente nella testa di Vegeta, riempiendogli la mente e cercando di soggiogarlo.   
Goku guardava il suo avversario con sguardo attento e in posizione di difesa.   
Manjin Vegeta si coprì il viso e si piegò su di sé aggrappandosi ad un ricordo in particolare. 

___

La mano gelida di Frieza era premuta sul suo collo, impedendogli di respirare. La forza bruta che il tiranno gli stava mostrando lo buttò giù di morale: voleva davvero vedere quanto fosse potente e temibile ma mai si sarebbe immaginato una tale furia omicida. Vegeta boccheggiava e graffiava il braccio del suo padrone, in un disperato tentativo di fargli allentare la presa. Il suo mentore lo guardava quasi deluso.   
-Cosa c’è, Vegeta? Ti stai arrendendo?-   
Sussurrò con tono accusatorio. Vegeta digrignò i denti e ringhiando, i piedi che non toccavano il pavimento lo facevano sentire perso.  
-Non ti permetto di gettare la spugna-  
Le sue dita si allentarono di poco vedendo il viso abbronzato del principe passare da un colorito rosso ad un pallido spettrale. Lo strattonò per fare in modo che si riprendesse. Voleva che ascoltasse quello che aveva da dire.   
-Da uno come te mi aspetto molto. Non tollero che ti arrendi. Un guerriero non si arrende. Mai-   
Il giovane principe lo guardò con occhi liquidi e aprì la bocca.   
-…tu… detto che… ugh… uno sch… schiavo…-  
L’imperatore lo lasciò cadere ai suoi piedi, rivoli di saliva caddero dalla bocca del piccolo depositandosi sul pavimento della palestra mentre riempiva i polmoni di aria.  
-Che cosa hai detto?- domandò Frieza con voce gelida, guardandolo dall’alto in basso, ma aspettando pazientemente che l’altro riprendesse colore in volto.  
Vegeta respirò ancora e incontrò le sue iridi rosse e fiammeggianti.   
-Sei stato tu a… a dire che sono solo uno schiavo. E ora… mi giudichi guerriero?-  
Parlava a scatti cercando di riprendere fiato ma non fece in tempo a fare qualche respiro più profondo che Frieza si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli prese il mento tra le dita, baciandolo sulle labbra, mordendole e succhiandole e, nonostante il respiro affannoso, il sayian ricambiò il gesto con foga  
-Prima di essere uno schiavo sei un guerriero, Vegeta- riprese Frieza, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui.  
-Sei un guerriero orgoglioso, un guerriero che non sarà mai pienamente mio schiavo. Lo vedo sai? Vedo con che occhi mi guardi, con quanta invidia e quanto astio. Non sei fatto per eseguire degli ordini, non sarai mai schiavo di nessuno, con la testa che hai-  
Le mani di Vegeta diedero una forte spinta sul petto dell’uomo e lo buttò per terra, sovrastandolo mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui e puntandogli un dito alla gola, generando un raggio laser pronto a colpirlo.  
-No, hai ragione. Io non sono un tuo sottoposto, non lo sarò mai…- sibilò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, mentre con la mano libera gli afferrava un polso, bloccandolo contro il pavimento gelido.  
Vide labbra nere curvarsi in un ghigno soddisfatto.   
-Sei un guerriero, Vegeta- gli disse ancora.  
“È la forza che hai che mi fa impazzire”   
-Tieni bene a mente chi sei- gli premette un dito contro la fronte spaziosa coperta da una frangetta sfatta, intravedendo la coda scimmiesca agitarsi dietro di lui.   
-Ricorda chi sei-

___

-Hai capito?! È un ordine! Devi obbedire!- urlò Babidi ancora una volta e Vegeta sorrise.   
-Sta zitto!- gli rispose.   
Un guerriero che non sarà mai schiavo.


	2. Schiavo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il drabble week end del gruppo "we are out for prompts"  
Prompt: non sei coerente"

-Sei proprio incoerente, Vegeta-   
Frieza si fece spazio tra le macerie del ring, spostando le pietre e i grossi massi con le mani affusolate, raggiungendo il principe sayian, in piedi davanti a lui, in silenzio mentre onde di energia e le grida degli altri partecipanti facevano da contorno. Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio.  
-Che vorresti dire?- gli domandò, piantando i piedi nel terreno e tendendo ogni muscolo del suo corpo.  
-Che ti sei allontanato da me per trovare te stesso, per non essere la mia copia, per essere migliore di me… eppure- con una mano fece un gesto indicando tutto l’ambiente circostante.  
-Eppure cerchi disperatamente di arrivare al suo livello-  
Vegeta sussultò, ma non staccò gli occhi di dosso all’imperatore, che tornò a guardarlo, con occhi scintillanti di rabbia. Si coprì parte del viso candido e liscio con una mano e sospirò.  
-Mi fai proprio… proprio imbestialire- mormorò –Te ne stai lì, a prendere pugni in faccia da un soldatino con la tuta attillata e un casco da idiota, tentando di raggiungere l’ultra istinto, per essere come lui, come Goku-   
Vegeta alzò un pugno di fronte a sé, come ad indicarlo.  
-Tu non puoi capire, Frieza. Non puoi capire cosa significhi essere superato da un guerriero della tua stessa razza, un guerriero di basso rango per giunta. Non puoi capire l’umiliazione che provo-  
-Goku ha umiliato anche me, te lo ricordi, vero?- domandò Frieza, agitando la coda, frenetico.  
-Che diamine vuoi, eh? Sei venuto a farmi la ramanzina per…-  
L’alieno gli fu a pochi centimetri di distanza in mezzo secondo e Vegeta sbarrò gli occhi, afferrandogli i polsi sottili per impedirgli di toccarlo. Le mani di Frieza si inchiodarono ai lati della testa del principe, afferrando la parete di roccia dietro di lui.  
-Quello che detesto è vedere il mio lavoro andare in fumo- sibilò Frieza, guardandolo negli occhi nerissimi –Non ho passato vent’anni della mia vita a crescerti per fare di te un uomo unico ma per poi vedere che ti spacchi la schiena per imitare qualcuno che è migliore di te- sibilò ad un centimetro dal suo vico, tutto d’un fiato.  
Una mano di Frieza si staccò dalla parete e, contrastando la forte presa di Vegeta, gli andò ad afferrare il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo fisso.  
Il principe gemette, ma lo assecondò.  
“Perché lo fai? Potresti essere molto meglio di Goku, se solo lo volessi, se solo mettessi da parte il legame di sangue. Sei ossessionato da lui più di quanto ti piaccia ammettere, ne sei diventato schiavo”  
Il viso del tiranno si fece più vicino al suo, facendogli sentire il suo alito profumato e fresco.  
-Svegliati, Vegeta- gli disse semplicemente –Non puoi vivere rincorrendo qualcosa che probabilmente è irraggiungibile-  
Se prima Vegeta stava pensando di liberarsi di lui con un raggio laser per non ascoltarlo più, ora si decise ad ascoltarlo. Non avevano un contatto così ravvicinato e un dialogo del genere da molto tempo, le sue parole lo colpirono dritto nel profondo, smuovendo qualcosa in lui.  
-Trova un altro modo- andò avanti Frieza. Gli si allontanò e lo guardò ancora, ma stavolta sembrava più tranquillo, pacato, come se avesse perso le staffe solo per pochi minuti.  
-Prendi uno di quegli odiosi soldati della giustizia e sconfiggilo a modo tuo, trovando una tecnica che sia solo tua, non la copia di quella di qualcun altro- smise di stringergli il mento e gli diede un colpo sulla fronte facendolo lamentare appena.  
-Vedi di non farmi incazzare, principe-   
Così come gli si era avvicinato, Frieza si allontanò e sparì tra le macerie del ring, lasciando Vegeta ancora con gli occhi sbarrati e incredulo.   
Si passò una mano tra i folti capelli neri e sospirò.  
“Ah, Frieza… se il tuo voleva essere un discorso di incoraggiamento non sono sicuro che abbia sortito l’effetto desiderato”


End file.
